


Part of the Family

by KChan88



Series: Sailing By Orion's Star: Deleted Scenes [12]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KChan88/pseuds/KChan88
Summary: Astra and Fantine talk after Michel's death. A tag for chapters 32 and 33.





	

Fantine spots Astra near the bow of the Liberte a few minutes after Michel’s funeral ends. Her blonde hair flies loose in the breeze, devoid of a tie or a hat, and she almost looks like a statue for her stillness. Fantine had come over from the _Misericorde_ for the proceedings, hoping she could be there if Rene or Astra or Frantz might need her.

“Astra?” Fantine asks, careful in her approach.

“Oh,” Astra says, turning around, wiping her eyes. “Hello.”

“Would you mind company?” Fantine asks. “It’s all right if you’d prefer to be alone.”

“No, I wouldn’t mind at all,” Astra says, offering a smile, but the sadness in her eyes remains intact.

Fantine steps forward, resting her forearms on the rail, waiting for Astra to speak.

“How long until we reach Nassau?” she asks.

“A day or so,” Fantine answers. “The wind wasn’t as helpful on our way back as on our way here. Where’s Rene?”

“In his cabin,” Astra answers, eyes focused on the horizon. “I wanted to give him some time with his friends. They’ve been his family for a long time when I could not be. All of you have.”

“Astra,” Fantine says, putting a hand on Astra’s arm and drawing her gaze. “You were his family even when you were apart. I know he would say the same. You did what you had to do that night you let them go.”

“I know,” Astra says, tears leaking into her voice. “I just…” she breaks off, looking over at Fantine. “I’m sure you don’t want to hear this, I’m sorry.”

“I do,” Fantine says, squeezing her arm, imploring as their eyes meet. “We are friends, are we not?”

“Yes,” Astra says after a beat, trust in her voice. “I just…my family was so broken, for so long, and the reasons why you know as well as I do. But then when I saw Rene again, I didn’t feel like a ghost in my own life anymore.”

“I understand,” Fantine says. “The moment I saw Cosette again, everything around me screeched to a halt, and I barely knew what to do, even if I’d been waiting so long.”

Astra reaches down, grasping Fantine’s hand. She remembers meeting Astra that fateful night when she helped them escape Port Royal, a feeling of fate in the air. Fantine didn’t always give such thoughts credence, because nothing was predetermined, nothing was inevitable, yet she knew somehow, that she’d see Astra again.

“So many of us do,” Astra says. “You, Chantal, Tiena. Though hopefully hers will be a better reunion this time.” She stops, eyes scanning the water.

“I’m so sorry about Michel, Astra,” Fantine says, pressing her friend’s hand tighter. “I know things were complicated between you, but him dying, and dying at your father’s hand I am just so sorry.”

“When Michel showed up on Nassau that night,” Astra says. “For the first time in years I thought, _now my family will be together again_. And then for those three months, we were. I wouldn’t trade them for anything, but I feel like I should have seen my father coming.”

“You couldn’t have seen this coming,” Fantine assures her. “None of us could.”

“I should have known he would go after Frantz in his rage,” Astra says. “My father always treated him horribly, always blamed him for what he considered Rene’s ‘fall.’ He always hated Arthur and bid him good riddance when he died saving Michel. If I protected Frantz, I could have protected Michel, I could have protected my son from losing his father, and I…”

Astra’s voice breaks off, the final word squeaking out, and Fantine doesn’t pause before wrapping her arms around Astra in an embrace, pulling her close. Astra’s head rests on Fantine’s shoulder, and Fantine feels her shaking.

“You can cry, Astra,” Fantine whispers. “You’re safe here with us. I promise.”

Astra releases a soft sob, tears wetting Fantine’s shirt.

“I couldn’t love Michel in the way he wished I would,” Astra says. “But I did love him, still. I know people might wonder why, after everything, but he was the father of my son, he was my husband, a part of my life for so long, day in and day out, even if our relationship was anything but conventional.”

“I know he was,” Fantine says. “I know things are not so simple.”

“I was so angry at him for so long because I’d seen who he was before and knew he could be better,” Astra says, words coming out ragged. “And I saw that man again on Nassau and I saw him trying to atone for the things he did, the things he took part in, I saw him mending his relationships with Rene and with Frantz. I didn’t want it to end so soon.”

“I know,” Fantine says, feeling tears in her own eyes as Astra pulls back. “But you can’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault.”

Astra nods, letting Fantine thumb away some of her tears.

“I still cannot thank you enough for opening your home to me,” Astra says. “For looking out for my son, for letting Michel stay when I know that must have been difficult for you, given that he participated in the trade and several of you suffered in that same trade, have spent so much of your time fighting against it.”

“First, you are my friend,” Fantine says, and this draws another, wider smile out of Astra. “You helped make me safe once, and years later, I wanted to do the same. And Rene is like another son to both Valjean and to me, though in the true fashion of that, he’s stubborn and doesn’t always listen.”

Astra laughs, sniffling.

“And thirdly,” Fantine continues. “We saw Michel wanted to change, wanted a chance to reunite with his family and atone for what he’d done. Even if it takes me time to trust them, to forgive them, I wouldn’t deny anyone that new chance if they were repentant enough. We need all the allies we can find, after all. That’s why against all odds and to be quite honest my own instincts, Javert is here aboard the _Liberte_.”

“First I worried about his current instability hurting one of us,” Astra says, eyes flickering over to where Javert stands on the deck. “And Rene in particular. Now I think I worry more about him hurting himself.”

“So does Valjean,” Fantine answers, eyes landing on him as he stands somewhat near Javert, watching. “He’s keeping an eye on him.”

They stand quietly for a few minutes, and Fantine slips an arm around Astra’s waist.

“Michel said he hoped I heard from Imogen,” Astra says, her hand toying with the wedding ring on a chain around her neck. “It was kind of him to say so.”

“I hope you do too,” Fantine says. “But if not, you know, Bahorel knows everyone on the island, everyone in the world, it seems like, sometimes. So if she doesn’t respond to you, and if you were inclined, I’m sure he’d be happy to play matchmaker.”

Astra laughs merrily at that, and Fantine smiles, glad at hearing the sound.

“You’re all so wonderful,” Astra replies. “Truly.”

“Well you’re a part of our family now,” Fantine says, looking Astra in the eyes. “You know that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Astra says, bumping Fantine affectionately with her hip. “I do.”


End file.
